Mask Our Feelings
'Mask Our Feelings '''is an episode in Open Hearts 2. Plot Huggly stares at a poster for an upcoming masquerade ball, which he plans to attend. However, he doesn't pay attention to where he walks. Emojie is seen casually digging a hole until Huggly unknowingly pushes her into it. Climbing out furiously, Emojie smashes him in the face with her shovel. An unconscious Huggly with a very prominent shovel-shaped bruise is sent to Dr. Quackery's clinic. The so-called doctor plans to fix him up. Hours later, Huggly awakens and is given a mirror, discovering in absolute horror that his face has become hideously disfigured. Sensing his disapproval, Dr. Quackery proposes to try again, but Huggly swipes his scalpel and uses it to carve his face off. Later that evening, Emojie wanders into the masquerade ball to watch the many couples dancing. Huggly enters wearing a mask made of Quackery's face as well as a dark cape. Unable to recognize him, Emojie becomes smitten with this stranger. Quartz is shown trying to teach Angie how to dance. Emojie passes them to place her pumpkin on a bench next to Angie's sphere. She turns to look for the masked stranger and sees him in the distance. She makes her way to him, shoving Giggles and Mime who were in the way. Mime knocks into the bench, which causes Angie's sphere to roll onto the ground. Huggly strolls the dance floor in search for a partner. Petunia and Handy dance hand-in-hand (Handy's bandages wrapped around Petunia's wrists), until Emojie shoves them aside. Huggly grows nervous at the sight of her, while Emojie approaches closer. Meanwhile, Angie finally gets the hang of dancing as she holds Quartz's hands. Unfortunately, her sphere rolls by and she stumbles over it, causing Quartz to get flung into the air. Lumpy, operating the lights along with the Mole, ends up being pierced when Quartz knocks into him, also shutting all the lights. As the room is blanketed in darkness, chaos ensues. Lumpy, dying from blood loss with a dead Quartz still stuck to his body, accidentally pushes a wheeled table that slams into Angie and several others. The Mole turns on one remaining spotlight that shines above Huggly and Emojie, to both of their shock. The table bumps into Emojie and her mask is knocked off, revealing her disfigured face. She tucks her head away in shame. Huggly stands up for her by removing his mask. Emojie at first reacts in disgust, but then finds his act touching. Putting their masks back on, Huggly asks Emojie to take his hand. Emojie reaches for him, but the light comes down and crashes on them. Sometime the next day, Dr. Quackery - whose head is concealed completely in bandages - gives Huggly and Emojie face transplants, using the faces of Quartz and Angie. The face from Emojie's pumpkin is also seen glued onto Angie's sphere. Moral "''Don't mask your true self." Deaths #Quartz dies when he is smashed into Lumpy. #Lumpy succumbs to blood loss after being pierced by Quartz' quills. #Angie, Petunia, Handy and Giggles are smashed into by the table. Gallery maskoutfeelings.png|Huggly's worst nightmare (though it's about to turn into Quackery's). maskourfeelings3.png|Pumpkin and sphere. maskoutfeelings4.png|Remember me? maskoutfeelings ending.png|The ending. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts